The present invention relates to a partition plate for an intake port, a sand core for forming an intake-port and a cylinder head and, more particularly, to a partition plate for an intake port, a sand core for forming an intake-port and a cylinder head which are able to improve a precision in fixing position of a tumble plate in an intake port of a cylinder head.
In recent years, a cylinder of an internal combustion engine includes a cylinder head formed with an intake port in which a partition plate, called as a tumble plate, is set.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-193469 (see paragraphs 0011, 0020 and 0022 and FIGS. 1, 3 and 4) discloses a structure wherein an airflow control valve disposed in an intake-side distal end of an intake port is controlled while permitting a partition plate to deflect intake air, introduced from the intake port to a cylinder bore, for intensifying a tumble flow occurring inside the cylinder bore thereby to achieve improvement in fuel consumption.
Incidentally, in the following description, for the partition plate, a side across which intake air, such as air and fuel gas, is passed is referred to as an “intake-side” and the opposite side, i.e., a cylinder bore side is referred to as a “cylinder-side”. Further, the partition plate for the intake port is referred to as a “tumble plate”.